1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet printer, and more particularly to an ink jet printer wherein two sorts of droplets, larger and smaller diameter ink droplets, are spouted from a nozzle and the larger ink droplets are used for recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ink jet printer deflects and controls ink droplets spouting from a nozzle, and records a dot pattern on a recording surface. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275 (Richard G. Sweet, Application Ser. No. 354,659, Filed: Mar. 25, 1964, Patented: July 27, 1971), the ink jet printer applies mechanical vibrations to an ink stream formed by application of the ink under pressure to a nozzle so as to effect the generation of ink droplets in proper phase and also serves to control the application of charges to the ink droplets in accordance with electric signals for recording. Further, since the application of charges to the ink droplets is carried out by charging the ink stream in accordance with the recording electric signals, the ink must have a good conductivity, which places restrictions on the ink material which may be used. Still further, a high-frequency and high-voltage amplifier for producing the recording electric signals with a high fidelity was necessary.